Confessions: Fire and Water
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Rinkah never believed in love at first sight. Heck she never cared for it either. And Corrin never really had love on his mind since he is fighting a whole kingdom. Yet, just like his blazing friend, hit them both like a hail storm.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or any of its characters.**

 **I got Fates! Took me like a year but I got it and i am loving it. Now I am still working on my other stories, but I don't think I'll be updating them by the end of the year. I am honestly not feeling up to writing them for some reason. I'll be taking a small break form any ongoing stories this year and just try and get my motivation back.**

* * *

Confessions:

Fire and Water

Love is a curious thing. No matter what humans do they will never understand their own hearts. We could look into the future, plan out our every move, and even then we may never know what our hearts will bring.

"Hyia!"

One such human is experiencing this now.

Rinkah twirled the practice axe with great flare. Bashing the wooden dummy furiously. Fire erupting with every blow.

The afternoon rays covered the astral plain of the village in a calm light. Everyone went about their duties with the training area, a large green field, being rather packed today. Even though they had just come from another victorious battle, they still felt the need to strengthen themselves for future fights.

"Ragh!" None more so then the fiery heir to the flame tribe, Rinkah. Subaki, Ryoma, and Xandar all sat watching the fire princess. All them resting after their own training session.

"She is still going." Xander stated. Watching as another burning blow was dealt to the dummy.

"Indeed." Ryoma nodded. "Even after six hours, Rinkah seems to have not lost her vigor. The fire tribe is quite formidable."

"Or stubborn." Subaki added with wary chuckle.

With unhinged rage, Rinkah shot her arm through the dummy's body and set the whole thing ablaze in a massive flame. She cursed as it turned to ashes. With her partner now dust, she turned to leave the training area. Growling all the way.

However, Subaki tried to stop her. To chastise her for breaking another dummy.

"Whoa!?" Only for his head to be nearly taken off by the flaming wooden axe being thrown and stuck into the tree behind him.

-OOO-

Stomping through the village, Rinkah raged war with herself. Her heart demanded her to fallow while her mind called her a fool and a traitor to her people.

'This shouldn't be so hard!' She punches a hole through a tree to try and calm her frustrations. Her growling causing others around her back away.

Love is not meant to be such a rage inducing emotion, and it is far less than Rinkah's temper that angered her.

It is her fear.

Bandits. Outlaws. Dragons. Wolves. Nothing has made the noble warrior worry. It is simply not the way of her people to act in fear. And yet here she is. Cowering away from her heart.

'But…we're too different.' Her grumbling ceased into a forlorn sigh. Pulling her hand for out the tree.

This not a simple princess and the pauper. Her clan laws forbid any relationships with outsiders.

And Corrin is the biggest outsider of them all.

A man of two kingdoms, Corrin fits nowhere but everywhere at once. During this time of near infinite war, Corrin goes against the tide. Preaching peace instead of blood. But he is not like those fools who think combat is not needed to bring peace.

She has seen the flames he can produce. Massive fires of power, yet he does not flaunt it. Only when needed dose he fights. And the kind heartedness is what made her fall for him.

It's ironic that a blazing woman such as herself would fall in love with a man as clam as the seas.

But her with clan, no matter what she feels, she cannot love him. If she, the princess of the fire tribe was to marry an outsider, another war may just spark.

Even so, those aren't her worst of fears. Rejection, the words 'I am sorry.' springing from his lips made her want to turn tail and run.

Her wondering brought her near the spring. Where Corrin walked idly around the spring as if he was looking for something. She felt shameful heat rush to her face as she gazed at him. His features a perfect match of rough and beautiful. A strong jaw yet soft red eyes. Tall but not imposing or intimidating. Just right to feel comfortable around him.

So lost in her gazing, she didn't notice that it is just the two.

No one else is around. Everyone going about their day leaving them alone.

Just her and him.

It seems the gods are either toying with her or giving her a chance.

'All my bravado will mean nothing if I don't at least tell him how I feel.'

She swallowed her pride. Swallowed her traditions, and called out to him.

"Corrin. I've been looking for you."

Corrin turned his head as he heard his name. He smiled fondly at Rinkah as he approached her. "Oh! I've been looking for you too!"

Getting closer the prince added, "I hear you've been warming up to everyone. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Thank you.

His genuine sincere smile made the fiery woman's heart skip a beat or two.

'D-Damn it!' She cursed in her head. 'Why does he have to smile like that!? And why is he so damn close!?'

"S-Sure. No problem." She could barely hear her own voice it was so light.

"So," Corrin asked. "You had something you wanted to me about?"

She felt herself grow hotter by the minute. Just standing by him made her chest beat wildly.

"No, never mind." She gave up. She can't do. Like a coward, Rinkah turned with her tail between her legs. "It's not important. Maybe we can talk some other time."

"W-Wait! Rinkah!" Corrin leaped after her. Grabbing her arm and forcing her to stay. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"You've finally started to open up. Don't close yourself off now!" The gentle prince begged. "Please. Let's talk."

Rinkah felt her whole face heat up. The cool touch of his hand on her skin sent and inferno through her. 'Why? Why does he have to be so caring?' She asked the foolish question.

In her worry she grasped his hand. Somehow it had calmed her raging heart. His soft touch relaxed her mind. Clearing it of worry.

"Um..." Corrin blushed too. Noticing Rinkah's rough palm over his and her finger laced through his own.

Quickly, the fire woman removed her hand form his in her embarrassment. She's acting like a little girl. Stuttering and shying away from him. No more. She is a proud warrior of the fire tribe. No battle, not even the one of love, should she run away form.

"Hmph." With her arms crossed, and face tinted pink, Rinkah turned to her opponent.

"Huh?" Corrin looked at the fire maiden in concern. "Are you alright? Your face is burning up!"

Corrin was upon her again. Placing his hand on her forhead to check her temperature. Which is rising by the second.

"Do you have a fever? Are you sick? Let me get a healer!" Corrin's touching concern for made her heart sing and do flips in joy. But she would not falter. She is a warrior damn it.

"N-No!" She pushed him away trying to keep her cool.

However, the kind prince is not easily connived.

"Are you sure?"

Through pure determination, Rinkah pushed through her worries.

"I wanted to tell you…" Yet once again she is stopped by her fears and pride. Trying to find the right words.

Corrin calmly encouraged her. "Yes? Go on."

'Enough!' She berated herself. Looking the man in her heart in the eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry. My pride, and my tribe's law, prevented me from telling you before. I swore I'd never do this."

With a sigh, Rinkah relaxed her raging soul. "E-Every time I saw you, I felt ashamed. You were a reminder of my capture. A reminder of my weakness."

Corrin felt nothing but remorse and regret. "I am so sorry."

However, to his surprise, Rinkah shook her head at his apology. "But over time, the shame over my capture has weakened, and been replaced."

Getting to point, Rinkah gather her courage. "I began to wrestle not with my weakness, but with a new feeling."

Corrin raised a curious brow, "A new feeling?"

"Yes." Rinkah paused. The word just on the very tip of her tongue. "Love."

"!?" Corrin was taken back.

"I could not accept that I had feelings for you. You are a foreigner, an outsider-and a constant reminder of my capture."

A silence hanged in the air. And Rinkah let the fear come back in her heart. She tried to keep her steeled gaze on him. But his gentle ruby eyes forced her to look away.

'I... I am such a coward.' She cursed at herself. When Corrin took a step closer she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see it. Not wanting to hear him turn down a brute like her.

She jumped when she felt something cool on her cheek. Opening her eyes Rinkah is surprised to find Corrin smiling at her. Cupping her cheek gently while he grinned.

"Wha-?" Before she could say anything, Corrin placed kissed her. Stealing her lips with sweet cool kiss before she could even think of anything to say.

"C-Corrin?" She gasped. Utterly stunned, Rinkah's heart just won't stop beating.

With his own red face Corrin, replied. "The truth is; I have had feelings for you too. Ever since the day I saw you."

The prince looked away, embarrassed. "I made excuse to myself, saying I just wanted you to make friends and learn. But honestly, I really wanted to get closer to yo-MPH!?"

With a sudden shove Rinkah's lips were suddenly on his. They both lost their balance and fell into the spring with a great splash. The passion in Rinkah's kiss made Corrin's body ablaze with heat. Yet the cool spring water sent a joy shiver up his spine; or maybe that was just the joy of kiss Rinkah.

Removing her lips form her, Rinkah stared into Corrin befuddled state. Grinning victoriously at his red cheeks.

"That was pay back." Purred the hot woman.

"Hahaha." Lovingly bumping his forehead with his lover, Corrin laughed. "When think you about it, we really met in the worst possible way, didn't we?"

"Don't say that!" Rinkah violently shook her head. "From now on, I will remember it as one of the happiest days of my life!"

"As you said," With a kind smile, the heir of the fire tribe wrapped her arms around the prince of two kingdoms. "We should be grateful for everything fate did to connect us."

Laying her head on her chest, Rinkah smiled. "Thank you for igniting this fire in my, heart Corrin."

* * *

 **Leave a review, fav, and/or fallow!**

 **I normally don't do this, Re-write work from media I am writing about. But I really liked Hinoka's and Rinkah's confessions. And with there being such a lack of stories about them, I thought maybe I should share them. Now this isn't EXACTLY what happened in the confessions, but it is really close and I won't do this for everyone, there's 21 women and that's just the adult women, not the kids or the men.**

 **If you want to read the whole thing, here's the link:**

 **fireemblem-wikia-com/wiki/** **Rinkah** **/Supports-com**

 **Just replace the dashes (-) with dots.**

 **What is with me and liking unpopular relationships? XD**


End file.
